Regret
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Seandainya saat itu aku lebih memilih pintu terang daripada pintu gelap mungkin aku bisa bahagia... aku menyesal, sangat menyesal. NaruHina slight NaruSaku. Hinata-centric.


**DISCLAIMER :** Naruto dan karakter punya Mas Masashi, tapi cerita ini murni hasil dari kreatifitas saya.

**WARNINGS :** darkfic, violence, mature contents, typos, naruhina slight narusaku, AU, OOC, Hinata POV.

**GENRES :** Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, dan Romance.

**Saya sarankan bagi yang tidak suka ada adegan darah-berdarah lebih baik meninggalkan fic ini.**

_So, with all my love and kindness, I bring you….._

**~ Regret ~**

_By Hiname Titania_

~(X.X)~

Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah berpikir akan dikhianati olehmu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dulu, hidupku terasa sangat bahagia karena kau selalu berada disisiku, mendampingiku di setiap suka-duka kehidupanku. Sayangnya sekarang kau pergi, menjauh dari sisiku dan lebih memilih mendampinginya.

Kau yang dulu kekasihku, sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

Tak taukah kau sakit yang telah kau buat membuat hatiku meradang. Tak taukah kau saat kau mengucapkan kalimat _itu, _hatiku hancur. Ya, saat kau mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih terdengar seperti kutukan di telingaku. Saat kau mengatakan….

"Hinata, lebih baik kita putus." ucapmu kala itu dingin, mata birumu memandangku lurus tak ada raut penyesalan dari wajah tampanmu, yang kulihat hanyalah matamu yang kosong.

"Ja-jangan ber-bercanda Naruto-kun!" seruku tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda." jelasmu, wajahmu serius.

"Bohong." elakku, masih tidak ingin percaya, kedua bola mataku memanas. "S-se-selama ini hu-hubungan k-kita ini ba-baik- ba-baik s-saja. K-kenapa…ke-napa kau ber-berkata seperti i-ini Naruto-k-kun…aku-aku mencintaimu..sangat mencintaimu d-dan kau juga mencintai-"

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." potongmu dingin. Benarkah apa yang kau katakan ini? Sejak kapan kau menjadi dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti ini?

Air mata tak bisa kutahan lagi dan akhirnya jatuh begitu deras, aku menangis di depanmu. Biasanya jika kau melihatku menangis kau akan langsung mendekapku, membelai rambutku, menenangkanku. Tapi kenapa kali ini kau hanya diam? Apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apakah kau benar-benar Narutoku?

Tanpa peduli dengan keadaanku, kau berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku, tanpa menoleh kembali, tanpa mempedulikan aku yang terus meraung-raung memanggil namamu. Sudah tulikah kau sekarang? Sudah hilangkah hatimu itu?

Taukah kau aku masih terus berada di sana sampai malam datang, berdiri diam menunggu berharap kau akan kembali, berharap bahwa apa yang telah terjadi ini hanya mimpi.

Kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu, kau segala-galanya untukku. Lantas kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Menghancurkanku.

~(T_T)~

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah, tapi aku masih diam terpaku diantara selimut dan tempat tidurku. Tubuhku terbaring tapi aku tidak tidur lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur, karena setiap kali aku menutup mataku bayanganmu akan selalu muncul.

Kenapa, kenapa ini harus terjadi?

Mungkin ini semua karena kesalahanku, mungkin tanpa kusadari aku telah mengacaukan hubungan di antara kita. Jika ini penyebabnya maka aku akan memperbaikinya, aku akan berubah lebih baik lagi agar kau mau kembali padaku.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku meninggalkan rumahku, setelah beberapa hari ini aku mengurung diri di kamarku. Dengan bersemangat aku mengenakan baju terbaikku, berdandan secantik mungkin, karena hari ini aku akan menemuimu untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita.

Aku berjalan dengan riang dan percaya diri, karena aku yakin kali ini aku bisa menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini dan aku bisa kembali bersama kau. Orang-orang melihatku dengan aneh, ragu-ragu dan berbagai macam ekspresi lain mereka tunjukkan padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum karena tanpa mereka sadari semua itu menghiburku. Dengan pasti aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju apartemenmu, semakin kucepatkan langkahku maka akan semakin dekat aku denganmu. Akhirnya aku melihatmu...

Betapa aku sangat merindukuan sosokmu itu, sudah berapa lamakah aku tak melihatmu, sudah berapa detikkah aku melewatkan waktuku tanpa melihatmu?

Senyumku kian berkembang, dan aku pun memanggilmu. "Naruto-!"

"Naruto-kun!" sayang seribu sayang, sebuah suara lain memanggil namamu bersamaan saat aku memanggilmu dan jauh lebih keras dari suaraku.

Lalu aku melihat dia, Haruno Sakura muncul entah darimana berjalan mendekatimu, mengecup bibirmu mesra, lalu kau merangkulnya erat sekali, kemudian kalian berdua berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, tanpa pernah menyadari keberadaanku.

Dan aku... hanya menonton. Hanya menjadi penonton.

Benar-benar...tontonan yang sangat buruk.

~(T_T)~

Secepat itukah kau mengantikanku? Apakah selama ini aku tak berarti apa-apa bagimu? Apakah selama ini kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau selama ini kau hanya bersandiwara?

Perih, sungguh sangat perih.

Teganya kau menkhianatiku.

Kemana janjimu yang katanya takkan pernah menyakitiku?

Kemana perkataanmu yang katanya akan mencintaiku semumur hidupmu?

Lihatlah kenyataannya sekarang, kau lebih memilih bersamanya dan mencampakkanku begitu saja tanpa perasaan bersalah.

Salahkah jika sekarang aku membencimu?

Melihatmu tertawa bersamanya dengan tawa yang dulu hanya kau berikan padaku, melihatmu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dulu hanya kau tunjukkan padaku seorang. Semua yang dulu hanya kau berikan untukku seorang sekarang kau berikan untuknya juga. Taukah kau aku sudah muak dengan semua ini.

Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seperti itu? Lupakah kau akan apa yang telah kau buat, tak sadarkah kau akan dosamu?

Baiklah, tersenyumlah di atas penderitaanku. Bahagiakanlah dirimu sebahagia mungkin, sebelum aku menghancurkanmu, membinasakanmu, menjadikanmu debu yang tak berarti dan terlupakan.

Salahkah jika sekarang aku ingin membunuhmu?

Aku menjadi jahat bukan karena keinginanku, tapi karena kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau yang telah menyakitiku sebegitu dalam, menciptakan lubang yang sangat besar,menganga di hatiku. Taukah kau, ketika aku melihatmu tulangku bergetar tak tenang. Kebencianku padamu sudah menembus kulitku bahkan telah menembus tulang-tulangku.

Mungkin sekarang aku terlihat gila dan kacau. Biarlah, aku tak peduli. Tak peduli orang mau menilaiku seperti apa, tak peduli orang mau mengatakan aku apa. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak peduli.

Tujuanku sekarang hanya satu yaitu menghancurkanmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Sesulit apapun aku takkan pernah menyerah.

Tch, lucu sekali bukan? Kau yang dulu mengajarkanku untuk tak pernah menyerah tapi kata-kata inilah yang nantinya akan membunuhmu. Sungguh ironis.

Tunggu saja. Ajalmu sebentar lagi akan datang.

Malam ini, tepat pukul 10 malam di tempat kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu disini. Telah kupilihkan tempat kematianmu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kulihat kau datang kemari dengan santainya, tak curiga sedikitpun mengapa aku menghubungimu dan menyuruhmu bertemu denganku disini. Malam-malam begini. Dasar bodoh.

"Hinata." ujarmu, sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar suara itu, suara yang dulu selalu membuat jantungku berdebar tapi sekarang yang kurasakan hanyalah kebencian di hatiku.

"Hallo, Naruto." jawabku dingin.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan denganku? Malam-malam begini…. di sini." ujarmu entahlah telingaku saja atau memang saat kau berkata _'disini'_ suaramu teredengar lirih, apakah kau ingat tempat ini? Apa kau masih ingat?

"Kau ingat tempat apa ini?" tanyaku datar.

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam Naruto?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku… tidak ingat." Ujarmu, matamu memandangku kosong.

"Tch… sudah kuduga. Biar kuingatkan Uzumaki Naruto, tempat ini tempat dimana kau menyatakan cinta padaku." ucapku, tak bisa kutahan rasa sakit yang menerpaku ketika kau tidak ingat dengan tempat ini, tempat yang dulu selalu menjadi tempat spesial di hatiku. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan kau dan aku.

"…" kau diam dan menatapku, tatapan yang tak bisa kubaca, apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, mendekatimu sampai jarak diantara kita hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter. Aku menegadah menatap mata biru _shappire_mu, semua perasaanku bercampur aduk ketika melihat matamu itu. Kenangan-kenangan bersamamu bermunculan di kepalaku, ketika aku berpelukan denganmu, berciuman, bermesraan, semua kenangan indah antara aku dan kau, kemudian aku teringat saat kau bersama wanita berambut pink itu, bagaimana kau merangkulnya, menciumnya, menatapnya, berhasil membuat darahku mendidih dengan amarah.

"Sudah lupakah kau…tentang kita…Naruto." lirihku, kurasa air mata mengalir di kedua bola mataku, mataku masih menatapmu yang balas menatapku, kau hanya diam berdiri dan memandangku seperti itu.

"Katakan sesuatu, bodoh." sentakku kesal dengan kebisuannya.

Kau masih diam, lalu perkataanmu berikutnya mengejutkanku. "Menjauhlah dariku, lupakan aku, Hyuuga Hinata." ujarmu dingin.

Perih, sangat perih kenapa kau harus mengatakan itu? Tak adakah kata yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu? Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Uzumaki Naruto.

Gelap sudah mataku, tak peduli lagi akan dosa, kutancapkan pisau belati yang sedari tadi kupegang di balik pinggangku ke dalam perutmu, aku pastikan pisau ini merobek-robek isi perutmu, menghancurkan organ-organ di dalamnya.

Setelah kupuas mengoyok-ngoyok perutmu ku cabut kembali pisau itu dari perutmu, penuh dengan darah. Bagaimana rasanya,Naruto?

Ku pandang wajahmu yang kesakitan, darah keluar dari mulutmu. Mata birumu memandang sendu diriku. Sakit,kan?

Tenang saja sakitmu itu tidak sesakit hatiku.

"Sakura…." ujarmu lemah.

Mendengar nama itu membuatku murka, bahkan di saat kau sekarat kau masih memikirkan wanita itu. "Diamlah! Kau akan mati dan kau masih memikirkan wanita itu?" teriakku keras. "Aku benci kau! Sangat benci kau, Naruto! Berhentilah menyebut namanya! Bahakan di saat kau akan mati kau masih bisa menyakitiku! Ahhhh!" teriakku histeris, tubuhku terasa lemah akhirnya aku terduduk memegang wajahku tak peduli dengan darah yang kucium dari tanganku.

"Sakura…" ujarmu lagi, "Aku tidak mencintainya."

Hah?

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Lanjutmu memastikan aku mendengar ucapanmu.

"Bohong…" lirihku, bagaimana kau tidak mencintainya jika kau lebih memilih bersamanya daripada bersamaku.

Kau terduduk di depanku menatapku sendu ,tanganmu memegang perutmu yang terus mengeluarkan darah." Maaf…" lirihmu. "Sakura memiliki penyakit _leukemia_ stadium akhir. Dia, sahabatku sejak kecil terkena penyakit mematikan." ujarnya sendu. "Lalu ibunya datang memintaku untuk menemani Sakura di saat-saat terakhirnya ia mengatakan padaku bahwa….bahwa Sakura… selama ini Sakura menyimpan rasa padaku. Aku tak bisa menolak, untuk itu aku minta maaf padamu." Lanjutmu, matamu menatapku nanar. "Sejujurnya Hinata… selama ini aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, sedetikpun….aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Melihatmu rasanya aku ingin menculikmu dari dunia ini dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, tapi….aku tidak bisa bersikap egois. Sahabatku sedang sekarat dan aku dengan egoisnya ingin bahagia bersamamu ketika aku bisa menolongnya di sisa hidupnya." Jelasmu, kau menarik nafas panjang, tanganmu membelai pipiku lembut. "Akhirnya Hinata…aku memutuskan untuk melepasmu meskipun itu sulit…tidak…sangat sulit." lirihmu. " Kupikir hidupmu masih panjang, kau sehat, kau kuat,... masih banyak yang bisa kau lakukan… jika di sisiku kau hanya akan menderita, sungguh Hinata aku tidak ingin kau menderita….aku ingin kau bahagia." ujarmu, bibirmu tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu…maaf." ujarmu lemah.

Tubuhmu mulai roboh, ku peluk tubuhmu, masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas bisikanmu yang berkata. "Aku sangat mencintaimu…Hinata."

Setelah itu aku tak mendengar lagi suaramu, tak meraskan hembusan nafasmu lagi.

"Naruto?" kugerak-gerakan tubuhmu tapi kau tak merespon," Naruto?"

"Bangun Naruto?"

"Bangun Narutoooooo!"teriakku keras, berharap kau bisa mendengarku, kupanggil namamu terus dan terus tapi kau takkan pernah menjawabnya lagi. Kau telah pergi…

"Aku takkan bisa hidup di dunia ini tanpa dirimu, aku takkan bisa bahagia tanpamu di sisiku, kau sumber kebahagianku, kau kekasihku, aku hanya bahagia jika bersamamu, aku."

Mataku menatap pisau belati yang tergeletak di dekat kakiku, pisau ini yang tadi kugunakan untuk membunuhmu dan pisau ini jugalah yang akan membunuhku. Ku tancapkan pisau itu ke dalam perutku dalam.

Darah keluar dari perutku, perih diperutku tak seperih hatiku. Tubuhku lemas, kegelapan mulai menyapaku,tubuhku mulai jatuh terbaring, rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat menyerangku. Akhirnya aku tertidur untuk selamanya bersama kau dalam pelukanku.

Kegelapan telah membutakan mataku, menulikan telingaku, mematikan rasaku, membuatku kehilangan orang yang ku cintai. Ini bukanlah akhir yang kuinginkan. Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Andai saja saat itu aku memilih pintu terang daripada pintu gelap, mungkin aku bisa bahagia. Benar kata orang penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

**The End**

**A/N :** Akhirnya saya membuat naruhina fic lagi, horee! Dan ini darkfic pertama saya, hehe.. nah bagaimana menurut para dear readers? Silahkan berikan jawabannya di review, apapun itu saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Terimakasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya ini. Sampai berjumpa lagi di lain kesempatan!

Leave me a review please?


End file.
